We intend to concentrate our efforts on linkage and selection theory, the theory of cultural and polygenic transmission, the nature of population structure and selection migration interaction, and the development of new statistical approaches to describe and draw inferences from family data. On linkage and selection we will continue our efforts toward developing a useful classification of selection regimes, levels and forms of epistasis, relevant parameterizations of the recombination process and the introduction of suitable descriptive procedures for the evaluation of gamete frequency configuration data with objective to the interpretation and meaningful association among these components. We have commenced a study of a different class of modifier models which, on preliminary grounds, leads us to believe that a broad class of situations with constant environments can support the evolution of recombination increasing genes. These will be pursued in mixed mating systems as well as in purely random mating systems. In our studies of multifactorial inheritance we will concentrate on sex dependent transmission rules and non-Gaussian environmental components. The kind and group selection studies are now focusing on the role of polymorphisms in the degree of (genetically determined) altruism. The data analysis program is proceeding on the Lipid Research Family Center family data collection at Stanford. Parallel simulation studies are also in progress which complement the combined empirical and model buttressed exploratory methodology that we are developing.